My Blog
by emo barbie
Summary: Chad's Blog is finally up and guess what it's about! Yep you got it, their fake date! ChadxSonny Rated T: do to swearing. One-shot


Title: **My Blog**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary: **Chad's Blog is finally up!! And guess what it's about! You guessed it! Their **_**fake **_**date! ^^ {Takes place after the episode were Chad and Sonny go on a fake date to get back at Jamie for Tanny...and Sonny, well you know what it is if you've watched the episode}**

Warning: **This is ChadxSonny, don't like, don't read...though I don't see what's so affending by it...now I see something like ChadxJames, or one of the other male characters but come on! This is a straight couple here...oh yeah, back to my point. This fic, may just be quite crap, since this is actually my first straight coupling, I don't usually do anything straight...but...I can't help it!! Chad and Sonny are just so...CUTE!!! Also alot of it might doesn't go exactly with the episode but hey! If I just went totally by the episode what would be the point of calling it a fanfic? Why not just go and watch the television? Why it's like reading, but with the words being spoke to you and with pictures....moving pictures!!!! **

Disclaimer: **I owns nothing! Not Sonny with a chance, not Sonny herself, nor Chad {T_T WAH!!!} even if I wished I did. I don't get any fame from this...most likely definitely won't...but the words are mine...well not the words exactly, the words were make by someone...but the way I put them together is! You know the order thing...yeah, that's mine, so I do own something in this fanfic! **

Extra: **Also, I would like to say that if you read this PLEASE review!! I don't care if you disliked it or hated it {PLEASE NO FLAMES!} But I want you option, you know maybe you can point out a few things I can work on {Nicely please} Say that it was too short {Which is it, but it was a blog! What more do you want, do you think Chad stays up all day, blogging? Of course not! He has work to do, and of course he wants his beauty sleep! Please.} Or even if you want to say something nice! That works too! I love review and it always spurrs me on to improve and write more! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**My Blog**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm not sure what it was, or how to explain it. It definitely wasn't anything like a liking for her...maybe just a little pity or something, no, not even that, it was the fact that someone from Mackenzie Falls was dating one of the losers from So Random, and Sonny no doubt. So of course whenever Tanny came to me asking to help sabotage their date, I had no problem. It was just another way of showing how much better Mackenzie Falls was then So Random . I don't care, I'd said it plenty of times, I didn't care if Sonny dated some guy, why should I? I had no reason, I hated her, she was simply my rival, so of course I wouldn't want my rival dating someone from my own group, even if they weren't really a group member, they were still staring in Mackenzie Falls.

I pulled into the booth after Tanny, ready to ruin everything, but suddenly my words were lost and I couldn't even bring myself to say a simple coherent sentence. My eyes were trained on Sonny, she looked beautiful in her outfit...wait! No, no, no! I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before I could Tanny had dragged the other off, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"She's kinda cute." My relief was short lived.

"Well yeah." I muttered. "Of course, Sonny's cute doing anything, with her cute smile and her cute eyes and her cute nose....damn cuteness." I growled before I stopped. What the hell was I saying?

"No, I was talking about Tanny."

My own thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind. "What?" I turned to stare at him, Tanny? That bitch?

"Yeah, she so...hates me!" A large grin crossed the other's face, and I turned to stare at the bickering girls. Well he was right in some ways, Tanny definitely seemed to hate him, the way she was now yelling the exact words of hatred for the male. And I found my mind suddenly turning back to Sonny, the way her shoulders dove as she leaned over each time to hit the puck, the way her brows furrowed in concentration each time she tried to block. And I was suddenly reminded of the fact of how much she hated me.

"Yeah...hates me, I mean you." I quickly nodded in agreement. "I mean, if that's a turn on...I guess." I went to turn my attention back to the two girls, but Tanny was already leaving and Sonny had made her way back to the table. "Wow, I thought she'd never leave." I gave Sonny a smile as she sat at the table, receiving a glare in return.

"Yeah, now if only the last third wheel would leave as well." She huffed. I knew she was talking about me, but I couldn't help it, in truth I saw where James was coming from, the anger that radiated off of Sonny was just so....cute.

"Yeah, now if only the third wheel would leave." I directed at James.

"I meant you." Sonny huffed.

"Oh, of course, of course." I nodded, holding up my hands in defense before standing up and heading for the door. However as Sonny directed her attention back towards James I slipped right into the last booth by the door, bowing low as I picked up a menu and hid. Now I know I was trying to be secretive, but I still couldn't help that weird disappointment of the fact that Sonny had been so quick to avert her attention...she hadn't even noticed me.

-=-=-

I hadn't expected it, a call from Sonny an all. A fake date? What kind of question was that? Now I understand _a date_, but...a fake one? I mean if she had asked me on a date I would have said no...you know...but now since it was a _fake _one, I decided I'd help her...well not for her of course! No, it was all for my benefit, I mean, I was gonna just helping to break up a couple that shouldn't belong together...you know. And I mean, holding hands and all was her idea, I would have never...and I mean, just because...I wanted her on the other side...where she couldn't be seen didn't mean anything either! I mean, so what if...she was a little hidden from James...that didn't mean I was trying to keep her to myself or anything. And the simple fact of me saying she should put her head on my shoulder....I mean, I was just thinking of the authenticity of the whole thing, isn't that what girlfriends do? And I had leaned my head on hers and...

"This feels kinda good..." God! Me and my big mouth! "I mean, ethnically."

"Yeah, you know we'd make a good couple-" God, I can't believe my heart just leap at that! "I mean ethnically."

"Yeah..." I glanced around, I wasn't sure what to say or do, I was hoping to god she couldn't tell that my heart was beating like so, and when she took her head from my shoulder to continue playing _pretend _love, I was thankful for the damn James for once. Well that was until those two losers showed up and ruined everything, and then...James showed up and, Sonny...kissed me. Well I mean, it was her hand and all...but god did I wish it was her lips, well, without that whole taste of hockey and foosball. But...even if that had been that taste of her lips...I doubt I would of cared....I mean of course I would have cared! I mean who wants to kiss Sonny, please...

Anyways, back to the matter, in the end James was dumped by Sonny and Tanny, yippie. And I was left to get out of their with a good one liner in which I may say, I pulled off with style, leaving her in my wake of awesomeness.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sonny pulled away slightly turning to stare at Tanny beside her with disgust. "Do you think Chad realized that people do _indeed_ read his blogs...and by those_ people,_ I mean us."

Tanny shrugged his shoulders. "So, are you going to say anything?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to hang this over his head." Sonny let out her own laugh, one in which to anyone would have sounded playful, but Tanny could tell the evil intent behind it as Sonny closed the lab top, a smirk crossing her face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Yes, yes, I know, stupid, and quite...well, unorganized and crappy, but please! Please! Don't yell at me! I'm seen quite a few Sonny with a chance Episodes, but I mean I'm not the best, I couldn't even think of the shows they both stared in at first O_o. And plus is like kinda like my real first straight: MalexFemale, Fic. But I'm just soooo, pulled in...what's a better word? Attracted by the whole ChadxSonny pairing. It's just the hatred of love that's between them...it's so..AW! O_o Don't look at me like that!!! **


End file.
